Bellas Finals
/ / (featuring , & )/ / / |sung by = Barden Bellas |solos = Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale, Lilly Onakuramara, Beca Mitchell, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy and Stacie Conrad |place = ICCA}} The Bellas Finals is the A Cappella mashup made by Beca Mitchell after Aubrey Posen realizes how much they needed something more mainstream and contemporary. The Bellas sang it in the 2012 ICCA Finals. It is a mashup of the following songs: *'Price Tag' by Jessie J feat. B.o.B *'Don't You (Forget about Me)' by Simple Minds *'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars *'Give Me Everything' by Pitbull ft. Ne-Yo, Afrojack & Nayer *'Party in the U.S.A.' by Miley Cyrus *'Turn The Beat Around' by Vicki Sue Robinson It is titled "Price Tag/Don't You (Forget About Me)/Give Me Everything/Just The Way You Are/Party In The U.S.A./Turn The Beat Around" or "Bellas Finals: Price Tag/Don't You/Give Me Everything" for short on the official soundtrack and can easily be found by searching "Bellas Finals". Lyrics Aubrey (with The Barden Bellas): Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night, When the sale comes first and the truth comes second, Just stop for a minute and (smile), Chloe (with The Barden Bellas): Everybody look to the left, Everybody look to the right, Can you feel that yeah, We're (payin' with love tonight), Lilly: It ain't all about the money Cynthia-Rose (with Barden Bellas): It's not about the money, money, money, We don't need your money, money, money, We just want to make the (with Stacie: world dance), Forget about the (with Stacie: price tag), It ain't about the (ugh) cha ching cha ching, It's not about the (yeah) (with Stacie: ba bling ba bling), Cynthia-Rose with Stacie: Want to make the world dance, Forget about the price tag, (Price tag, forget about the price tag) Beca (with The Barden Bellas): Hey Hey Hey Hey Won't you come see about me, I'll be alone dancin', you know it baby, Tell me (Tell Me) your troubles and doubts, Givin' me everything inside and out (inside and out), Don't you (You're amazing) forget about me (Just the way you are; just the way) As you walk on by, Will you call my name, As you walk on by, Will you call my name, As you walk on by, Will you call my name I say Beca with The Barden Bellas: I say la lalalala lalalala (Stacie and Jessica: Amazing just the way you are) lalalalalalala Tonight, I will love, love you tonight, Give me everything tonight Beca (Beca and Aubrey in movie): For all we know we might not get tomorrow The Barden Bellas: Let's do it tonight, Beca with The Barden Bellas: Forget what they say, All the games they play, I want you tonight, Stacie: Grab somebody sexy, Tell them Hey, Give me everything tonight, Give me everything tonight, Cynthia-Rose: Take advantage of tonight (Ashley: What's up?) 'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for a princess (The Barden Bellas: we just wanna make the world dance) But tonight, I can make you my queen, And make love to you endless (The Barden Bellas: we just wanna make the world dance) It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money, Keep flowin', hustlers move aside, So I'm tip-toein' to keep blowin' I got it locked down like Lindsay Lohan (The Barden Bellas: forget about the price tag) Put it on my life, baby, I make you feel right, baby, Can't promise tomorrow, But I'll promise tonight, Darlin' Fat Amy (Beca): Excuse me, But I might drink a little more than I should tonight, And I may take you home with me if I could tonight, (Don't you forget about me) And baby I will make you feel so good tonight, Cause we might not get tomorrow toni- ni-ni-ni-n-n-n-n-n-n- UH Beca with The Barden Bellas harmonizing (Stacie): Hands up, I put my hands up, Don't you forget about me, (Party in the U.S.A.) (Jessica: Ahhhhhh!) tonight, Aubrey with The Barden Bellas: I will love, love you tonight, Give me everything tonight, For all we know, We might not get tomorrow,(Fat Amy: Love to hear percussion!) Let's do it tonight! Trivia 'Since they don't wear their traditional uniforms anymore, they wear their scarves in different places. ' *Aubrey and Denise have theirs around their neck. *Chloe has two that are tied together to make a belt around her waist. *Beca's, Fat Amy's, Cynthia-Rose's, Jessica's, and Ashley's are around their wrist. *Stacie's is wrapped around the top of her shoe. *Lilly has two: one wrapped around her microphone and one in back pocket of her pants. Errors *Cynthia Rose's blazer seems to be unbuttoned at the beginning; however, it is seen buttoned later. *Aubrey's hair was let out before she actually took it out of her bun. *Aubrey can clearly be seen shedding her jacket and dropping it to the floor, however the jacket isn't there in any of the later scenes and she doesn't retrieve it when the performance ends. *Lilly and Chloe have two scarves, while everyone else has one. Gallery |-|Images= Bff's.PNG Lily Rap.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png Bella Finals.png Bellas 2012 ICCA Final.jpg |-|Gifs= FINAL_BELLAS.gif Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Aubrey Posen Category:Songs sung by The Barden Bellas Category:Songs sung by Fat Amy Category:Songs sung by Stacie Conrad Category:Songs sung by Chloe Beale Category:Songs sung by Lilly Onakuramara Category:Songs sung by Beca Mitchell Category:Songs sung by Cynthia Rose Category:Songs sung in the ICCA Category:Pitch Perfect (soundtrack) Category:Pitch Perfect songs Category:Lyrics